Between Two of Us
by Momoka08
Summary: [Remake chapter 3] Kehidupan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang berbeda serta saling menyimpan rahasia masing-masing. Mereka saudara kembar, tetapi dengan perbedaan akankah mereka menemukan rahasia? Kau yang melangkah, akankah kau mengakhiri dengan atau tanpa ending cerita ini? JinV! JiKook!
1. Chapter 1: Our Life is Really Different

Chapter 1: Our life is really different

Author: Moka~

Pairing: JinV dan MinKook (slight! Vkook, Jinmin, Yoonmin, dan Jinkook) #SemeDiDepan

Disclaimer: BTS bukan punya saya (kecuali jungkook #digampar) dan cerita murni otak saya meski terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic dan film yang telah menodai ide polos saya #jder

Genre: Romance (pengennya) beserta teman sewarkopnya (?)

Rated: T+ (bukan M karena terdapat kata kasar untuk anak dibawah umur^^)

Warning: Ini fanfic debut yang tergolong gaje dari Moka. Ini BL atau yaoi atau gay atau apapun yang kalian sebut! Typo berterbaran bagai hormonenya BTS yang hello hello what(?)! Gak sesuai undang-undag tentang EYD! DLDR! Jangan protes soal cerita, pairing, bahkan gaya penulisan! Apa gunanya tombol kembali?!

~Between Two of Us~

Suara sepatu berdecit karena tergesek dengan lantai gudang. Sebenarnya ini adalah gudang yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, hanya saja beberapa murid nakal selalu menggunakannya untuk tempat pembullyan. Selain bernuansa seram, tempat ini tidak ingin dimasuki karena terlalu jauh dari sekolah meski tetap berada di área sekolah.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku" isak seorang namja bersurai mint dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Seragamnya telah terlepas, mata yang ditutup dengan kain hitam, dan jangan lupakan kaki dan tangannya yang terikat di kursi. Dia memberontak sesekali, tetapi itu hanya membuat pergelangannya semakin sakit.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang dibalas sebuah gelengan oleh korban. "Karena aku membenci teman dekatmu itu. Bukankah sesama teman harus saling menanggung masalah meski kau tidak memulainya" sebuah suara serta jambakan keras tertanam di surai mint itu.

"Aku terlalu membenci Park Jimin yang selalu bermuka dua. Didepan guru dia selalu bersikap sok baik membuatku sangat jijik dengan tingkahnya dan di belakang dia ternyata terang-terangan ingin melawanku setelah melepas imagenya itu. Menjijikkan!" teriak orang itu membuat suaranya bergema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tidak lama terdengar sebuah suara dobrakan dari pintu. "Lepaskan temanku, brengsek!" ucap Jimin ketika pintu gudang tua itu telah terbuka. "Ah, sang tokoh utama datang" ucap namja itu sing a song. "Diam kau Kim Seokjin!" Jimin mengambil sebuah batang kayu hendak memukulkannya ke arah Seokjin. Sayangnya, Seokjin sudah menghindar duluan dari pukulan itu dan kembali tertelan kegelapan.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin melawanmu. Ini kubantu melepaskan temanmu" ucap Seokjin kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu melalui jendela kecil. "AAAKKHH!" teriak Yoongi merasakan sebuah benda tajam menancap di tangannya yang terikat ke belakang.

"Kau tak apa, Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin khawatir ketika melihat temannya itu tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dengan cepat, tangannya menarik pisau yang tertancap di tangan Yoongi dan membuka ikatan tali tambang itu. "Kau pengecut Kim Seokjin! Mengapa melibatkan temanku!" teriak Jimin ketika Yoongi telah berhasil diangkatnya.

"Bukankah kau yang duluan mencari masalah denganku?" sebuah suara di pintu membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tetapi, melibatkan orang lain itu tidak termasuk, brengsek!" "Oh, bukankah teman akan membantu sesama teman" Seokjin kembali tersenyum kini lebih mengerikan.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untukmu hari ini, Rascal" Ucap Seokjin kemudian meninggalkan Jimin yang susah payah berjalan dengan memapah Yoongi. "Harusnya saat itu aku tidak mencari masalah dengannya sehingga tidak akan ada yang terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Aku salah menilainya dari awal. Harusnya kubiarkan saja dirinya ketika menindas anak lain" gumam Jimin pelan menyesali perbuatannya.

~Between Two of Us~

Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan disekitar lapangan sekolahnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar mengamati anak-anak yang sedang melakukan olahraga. Senyum kecil tercetak di bibirnya seakan merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain permainan yang tengah mereka mainkan.

Merasa puas, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung sekolah. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa murid mengerubungi salah seorang murid bersurai orange. Pemuda itu tampak sangat tertindas dengan perlakuan anak lainnya. Ini bisa disebut pembullyan, hanya saja namja raven itu, Jungkook terlalu malas untuk ikut campur.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat melihatnya hingga kerumunan murid itu pergi meninggalkan murid itu dengan tubuh yang hampir remuk. Jungkook menghela nafas singkat melihatnya. Merasa diperhatikan, namja orange itu mengindahkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar melihat Jungkook. "Hentikan itu Kim Taehyung, kau terlihat menjijikkan" ucap Jungkook datar kemudian membuka buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Taehyung hanya bisa meringis pilu mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" lirih Taehyung pelan. "Kau bilang apa? Maaf? Setelah menghancurkan seluruh hidupku, kau bilang MAAF disaat terakhir!" ucap Jungkook berusaha menelan emosinya. "Aku... aku..."

"Sudahlah, Taehyung. Aku terlalu baik hati padamu sehingga masih membiarkanmu terluka oleh anak lain. Seharusnya aku sendiri yang menghajar mukamu itu. Kau tahu betapa hancurnya diriku saat kau mengatakan segala kebohongan tentang diriku. Kau mengatakannya demi mendapatkan kepopuleran?! Rasakan sekarang kau dikucilkan!"

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya pelan sedangkan Taehyung tersedak pelan melihat wajah manis itu sekarang murka. Memang salahnya dulu karena tidak memikirkan perasaan namja dihadapannya ini. Semua ini kesalahannya, hanya saja bisakah dia meminta maaf meski terlambat?

Jungkook menggenggam erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Perlahan langkahnya sedikit oleng karena hal itu. Taehyung juga tahu dengan daya tahan tubuh Jungkook, dia tipe anak penyakitan. Dan sekarang Taehyung menyesal karena telah menyakiti anak baik di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak ingin peduli lagi padamu" ucap Jungkook berlalu setelah menginjak pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang menuai sebuah ringisan. Taehyung menangis, dia menangis karena telah menghancurkan sosok tadi. Dia seseorang yang harusnya selalu mendukung apapun hidup Jungkook malah berbalik menghancurkannya. Bisakah... dia memulai kembali?

~Between Two of Us~

"Hoseok, kalau seandainya yang menggantikanku disini adalah kakak kembarku, kumohon bantú dia ne..." ucap Jungkook memandang namja yang sedang menari di hadapannya. "Mwoya?!" Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil. "Karena kau satu-satunya yang dapat kupercaya selain dia, kakakku" ucapan Jungkook membuat Hoseok tersenyum. "Ne, apapun untukmu bunny" Hoseok mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook dengan gemas.

~Between Two of Us~

"Namjoon, kalau sifatku tiba-tiba berubah aneh, kumohon lindungi diriku. Karena sebenarnya itu adalah adikku kembarku" Seokjin bergumam tetapi dengan suara yang masih terdengar. "Bagaimana bisa?! Kau tahu..." "Ya, aku tahu hidupku berbahaya. Hanya saja dia tipe penasaran jadi mungkin saja minta bertukar. Kumohon Namjoon lindungi dia dengan nyawamu" Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Karena hanya kau yang kupunyai selain dia, adikku" Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah"

~Between Two of Us~

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman dengan bunga bermekaran yang sangat indah membingkainya. Bahkan dibiarkannya beberapa rumput yang telah memanjang membeli lembut kakinya yang telah bertelanjang.

Didudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang yang melindunginya dari terpaan menyengat sinar matahari. Beberapa daun yang telah gugur berterbangan di sekitarnya. Jungkook membuka pelan buku sketsanya dan perlahan membiarkan pensil di tangannya mengukir pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seokjin menguap malas melihat adik kembarnya kini sedang fokus menggambar sebuah sketsa. Dia menggoyangkan kakinya yang memang sengaja dibiarkannya menggantung hampa karena tidak memijak tanah maupun batang pohon. Yah, dia sedang berada di atas pohon, tempat adik kembarnya itu berteduh.

Jika diibaratkan mereka adalah saudara kembar yang memiliki kepribadian bertolak belakang. Meski begitu, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Kim Seokjin, sang kakak yang lebih ke kasar, pandai dalam pelajaran non-akademik, tetapi sangat memanjakan adiknya. Jeon Jungkook, sang adik yang lembut malah terkesan manja, pandai dalam pelajaran akademik, dan sangat bergantung pada sang kakak. Mereka berdua bahkan memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, meski Seokjin memiliki tinggi lebih beberapa cm dari Jungkook.

Mereka biasanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan semenjak kecil. Tetapi, karena orang tua mereka bercerai, mereka harus terpisah. Jungkook pergi ke Jepang bersama ibunya dan Seokjin menetap di Korea bersama sang ayah. Perilaku Seokjin keturunan dari ayahnya yang merupakan seorang atlet terkenal, sedangkan Jungkook menuruni sifat ibunya yang seorang dokter spesialis. Inilah juga alasan mengapa marga mereka berbeda. Seokjin yang mengikuti marga ayahnya dan Jungkook yang mengikuti marga ibunya.

"Hyung" ucap Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang kokoh itu. Matanya memejam pelan merasakan angin membelai lembut wajahnya dan meniup surai kecoklatannya pelan. Seokjin memandang adiknya, lalu menuruni pohon dengan sekali lompat. "Kau itu lemah, kook-ie" ucap Seokjin membelai surai adiknya yang memiliki warna yang sama dengannya.

"Tetapi, aku namja, hyung. Bahkan aku pernah mengangkat hyung sekali" ucap Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hanya sekali kelinci kecil. Aku mengatakan daya tahan tubuhmu yang lemah bukan kekuatanmu" Seokjin melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Jungkook. "Aku sudah besar!" protes Jungkook tidak terima.

"Jangan menolak, kau ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau pingsan karena terpapar terlalu lama menunggu hyung?" Karena terlahir kembar, salah satu dari mereka memang seharusnya memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, dan itu jatuh kepada Jungkook.

"Hyung, aku ingin tahu rasanya menjalani kehidupan hyung" Jungkook bergumam pelan sembari menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada sang hyung. "Kau ingin melakukan apa, eoh?" tanya Jin melihat Jungkook, masih manis sama seperti dulu. "Sebentar lagi liburan berakhir, aku ingin hyung menggantikan tempatku" Jungkook memasang puppy eyes ke arah Seokjin.

"Hoo... Karena wajah kita sama, kau berpikir tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Hanya sampai liburan lagi hyung. Dan setelah itu kita kembali ke posisi masing-masing" ucap Jungkook yang mendapat senyuman dari sang kakak kembar.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan kelinci imut satu ini" ucap Seokjin sembari mengangkat tubuh Jungkook pelan. "Aku tahu kau sudah terlalu lelah, ne..." Jungkook hanya bergumam dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mengambil sepatu Jungkook yang tergeletak dan meninggalkan taman dengan Jungkook dalam rengkuhannya.

~Between Two of Us~

Namja itu berjalan menghentakkan kakinya. Pasalnya kakaknya yang biasa membangunkannya itu, tidak menelpon seperti biasanya. Jadilah dia terlambat begini padahal telpon kakaknya itu biasanya menjadi alarm pagi untuk bangun tidur.

Dia menghela nafas singkat. Tidak apalah, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu telat untuk bangun sehingga cukup untuk dia bersiap dan pergi ke sekolah tanpa takut pintu gerbang sekolah tertutup dan dia berakhir dihukum. "Hoi, Jin" ucap seorang namja tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya yang masih setia menggerutu kesal. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos karena tidak mengenal namja yang seenaknya merangkul bahunya itu.

"Ah, kau Jeon Jungkook" ucap namja itu yang otomatis menuai rengutan lucu dari Jungkook. "Tenang saja, aku orang kepercayaan kakakmu yang bertugas menjagamu disini. Kenalkan namaku Kim Namjoon, panggil saja Rapmon atau Namjoon hyung juga boleh" Namjoon tersenyum masih setia memandangi Jungkook yang masih bingung dengan keadaan.

"Kakakmu itu khawatir denganmu, tahu. Apalagi hidupnya itu lebih berbahaya jika kau sendirian menjalaninya tanpa pengawasan" ucapan Namjoon menuai anggukan imut dari Jungkook. "Annyeong, Namjoon hyung. Jungkook imnida, biasa dipanggil Seokjin hyung, Kookie" Jungkook tersenyum menuai cubitan gemas dari Namjoon. "Kau imut kookie" Namjoon masih menggoyangkan pipi Jungkook yang berhasil dicubitnya. "Ittai" ringis Jungkook.

"Cih, pagi hariku saja sudah hancur melihat muka kalian berdua" gumam seseorang dengan dinginnya sembari menabrak bahu Jungkook dengan keras. Namjoon segera memegang kedua bahu Jungkook agar namja itu tidak terjatuh. Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu Seokjin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lemah begitu. Hell, Seokjin menceritakan sedetail-detailnya tentang adiknya yang paling disayanginya itu.

Dua orang namja berada di depan mereka. Yang satu bersurai merah dan yang satunya bersurai hijau mint. "Terus saja memaki dunia hingga mulutmu itu diambil karena tidak mensyukuri nikmat-Nya!" teriak Namjoon ketika mereka sudah menjauh.

"Hyung, mereka siapa?" Tanya Jungkook dan Namjoon dapat melihat kilatan takut di kedua mata itu. "Yang berwarna merah itu Jimin dan yang mint itu Yoongi. Jimin pernah mencari masalah dengan Jin jadi mereka musuh sampai sekarang. Dan kau tahu, kakakmu itu selalu menuntaskan sampai akar jadi Yoongi juga terkena imbasnya kelakuan Jimin" Jungkook mengangguk meski kedua tangannya sedikit gemetaran. "Aigoo, hyung akan melindungimu, kookie" Namjoon mengelus pelan surai Jungkook.

~Between Two of Us~

Seokjin bergegas, pasalnya dia terlambat bangun karena tubuhnya kelelahan sehabis take off di bandara kemarin. Dia menyesal karena belum menelpon adiknya itu. Apakah adiknya itu akan tetap molor hingga tak pergi ke sekolah? Setidaknya Seokjin dikenal sebagai berandalan jadi tidak masuk sekolah itu sudah biasa.

"Yo... Kookie" sapa seorang namja dengan senyum yang sangat lebar yang Seokjin yakini itu pantas menjadi iklan pasta gigi. Sebelum namja itu sempat memeluknya, Seokjin sudah terlebih dahulu menghindarinya. "Kau tidak seperti biasa, kookie?" tanya namja itu heran.

Dan belum sempat lagi namja itu menempelkan tangannya di dahi Seokjin, buru-buru namja tu terbanting ke tanah. "Kau pasti Kim Seokjin, kakak kembarnya Jungkook" ucap namja itu bersemangat sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Seokjin.

"Kau tidak berguna. Kau pikir tempat umum bisa dibuat ajang teriak sebuah rahasia?" Perkataan Seokjin langsung membungkam Hoseok yang kegirangan. "Ah, gomen... gomen... Bokuwa Jung Hoseok, panggil saja Hoseok" ucap Hoseok tersenyum mengulurkan tangan.

"Setidaknya kau selalu membantu adikku. Panggil saja Seokjin" Seokjin membalas uluran tangan Hoseok. "Aku disini akan membantumu setidaknya kau dapat bersosialisasi seperti Jungkook" Seokjin hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Itu kenapa?" tanya Seokjin ketika melihat sebuah gerombolan yang mengepung salah satu siswa. "Sudah biasa, namanya juga pembullyan" ucap Hoseok cuek. Seokjin yang mendengarnya hendak menghajar mereka satu-satu sebelum Hoseok menariknya terlebih dahulu. "Mereka tidak pernah mengganggu Jungkook"

"Tetapi, lihatlah, namja itu tidak bersalah apa-apa" ucap Seokjin yang melihat namja yang tengah dikerumuni itu menghirup nafas banyak-banyak meski tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam. "Namanya Kim Taehyung, awalnya merupakan teman dekat Jungkook. Tetapi, karena terhasut kepopuleran dia menyebarkan gosip kalau Jungkook itu menyukainya" Hoseok memandang Taehyung datar.

"Dan awalnya Jungkook terkucilkan karena perkataannya. Aku yang selalu menemaninya dan mendengarkan setiap tangisan keluh kesahnya. Tetapi, lama-lama ibunya Jungkook tahu. Dan datanglah ibunya Jungkook mengadu kepada sekolah. Disini bermain kasta, oke? Setelah anak-anak tahu bagaimana kasta Jungkook, mereka berbalik menyerang Taehyung" ucapan Hoseok hanya dibalas tatapan tidak dapat diartikan oleh Seokjin.

"Jungkook tidak menyimpan dendam, hanya saja biarkanlah dulu Taehyung. Pasalnya Jungkook tidak pernah lagi dekat dengannya" "Kau siapa seenaknya..." "Ini hidup Jungkook, oke? Hiduplah seperti kau seorang Jeon Jungkook bukan Kim Seokjin. Aku disini untuk membantumu menjadi Jeon Jungkook. Jadi, ikuti perkataanku. Karena aku tahu kau adalah kebalikan dari Jungkook, kau pembangkang, bukan?" perkataan Hoseok hanya dibalas keterdiaman dari Seokjin. "Ikut aku" Hoseok berjalan duluan diikuti Seokjin di belakangnya.

~Between Two of Us~

Jungkook mengikuti langkah Namjoon yang terkesan tergesa-gesa. "Mengapa kau jalan cepat sekali?" tanya Jungkook bingung. Dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Namjoon menyeretnya sesuka hati. "Memang seperti ini yang namanya berjalan" gumam Namjoon cuek dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Nah, kelas barumu" ucap Namjoon ketika sampai ke sebuah kelas yang didominasi dengan kekacauan yang sangat berantakan. Jungkook hanya terdiam memandangi kelas barunya yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kelasnya yang berada di Jepang. Dia hanya bisa memasang wajah eneg sembari memasuki kelasnya itu.

"Kelas ini terkenal sebagai kelas berandalan, jadi terima saja. Oh ya, tempatmu disana" ucap Namjoon mendahuluinya setelah menunjuk salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat jendela. Jungkook pun berjalan ke arah bangkunya. "Jin, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang hari ini?" Tanya seorang siswa bername tag 'Kim Wonshik'

"Nanti saja, dia sedang tidak enak badan, kau lihat mukanya pucat begitu" ucap Namjoon bergegas mendatangi Jungkook yang terlihat kalang kabut. "Baiklah, kapan-kapan, oke" ucap Wonshik dan menepuk keras pundak Jungkook lalu bergegas pergi.

"Kakakmu itu punya geng. Yang tadi namanya Wonshik biasa dipanggil Ravi, yang datar itu Jung Taekwoon, panggil saja Leo. Yang kalem sedari tadi Hongbin." ucap Namjoon setelah menunjuk siswa yang telah dikenalkan namanya. "Mereka bertiga adalah anak buahnya kakakmu" Namjoon melihat sekilas ke arah koridor melalui jendela.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk menjadi seorang ketua mafia, Jungkook" ucap Namjoon kemudian kembali menduduki tempatnya ketika dilihatnya seorang guru berjalan pelan melalui koridor kelas.

~Between Two of Us~

"Mengapa kau berjalan lama sekali? Bukannya tadi kau yang menyuruhku mengikutimu? Sekarang kau berada di belakangku" Seokjin menatap datar Hoseok yang kini tergesa-gesa mengikutinya. "Ya! Justru kau yang berjalan cepat sekali" Hoseok hanya bisa mengomel cara berjalan Seokjin.

"Kookie!" Seru seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Seokjin. "Kau bisakan nanti datang ke bawah tanah?" ucap namja itu hingga menuai rengutan bingung dari Seokjin. "Ah, mianhae, N hyung, kookie sedang sakit tenggorokan" perkataan Hoseok dibalas anggukan oleh Seokjin yang langsung berpura-pura sembari mengelus tenggorokannya.

Seokjin sedikit melirik nametag namja itu, 'Cha Hakyeon.' "Gomen ne... Hakyeon hyung" Seokjin memasang wajah memelas yang sebenarnya dia eneg menampilkannya. Seketika Hakyeon mencubit pipinya gemas. "Ah, sepertinya kau sedang sakit, buktinya pipimu ini semakin tirus. Istirahat saja ne... Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu jika ada duel lagi" Dan melihat anggukan Seokjin, Hakyeon meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa maksudnya bawah tanah? Adikku tidak terlibat mafia kan?" Perkataan Seokjin mendapat gelengan keras dari Hoseok. "Bukan, hanya saja adikmu itu mengikuti dance underground. Hanya yang terbaik yang dapat ikut" Hoseok kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Seokjin.

"Hei... hei... jangan katakan dancemu itu buruk" perkataan datar Hoseok hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Seokjin. "Kalau begini susah juga, baiklah setiap hari akan kuajarkan. Tetapi, aku tidak menjamin kau pro hanya setidaknya kau bisa dan diatas tingkat pemula"

"Oh ya, terbiasalah juga selain kau menjadi maknae dalam dance underground, kau juga harus membiasakan dirimu menjadi sopan dan polos karena kau sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook. Setidaknya terbiasalah kau jika diperlakukan menjadi maknae di kelas" ucap Hoseok kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya setelah menunjuk bangku Jungkook ke Seokjin.

Baru saja Seokjin duduk, tiga orang menghampirinya. Yang satu tadi bernama Hakyeon sedangkan Seokjin tidak mengenal yang lainnya. Gaya mereka bisa dikatakan mafia memang meski mereka masih tetap mengikuti aturan sekolah. "Uri Kookie sakit, cepat sembuh ne..." Seorang yang paling tinggi di antara mereka memeluk Seokjin.

"Cepat sembuh, nih hyung buatkan bekal supaya kita bisa main lagi" perkataan bernada aegyo itu hanya bisa membuat Seokjin mengelus dada karena tidak biasa menerima semua perlakuan seperti ini. "Arigatou, onii-chan" Seokjin mengambil bekal tersebut dan mereka berlalu setelah mencubit pipi Seokjin tentunya.

Seokjin hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Hoseok yang kini menahan tawanya. "Yang tinggi itu namanya Han Sanghyuk, panggilannya Hyuk. Sedangkan yang satunya bernama Lee Jaehwan, panggilan Ken. Biasakanlah Kim Seokjin" ucap Hoseok kemudian menduduki kembali tempatnya melihat guru mulai memasuki kelas mereka. Seokjin hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya ke depan dia akan menjadi susah dengan kehidupan barunya ini.

~Our Life is Really Different~

TBC/END (?)

Moka tau ini fanfic gaje untuk debut dan terlalu mainstream. Hanya saja, Moka ingin mempublishnya karena teman Moka (Natsu) sudah kayak rentenir nagih untuk ngepost fanfic. Dan sesuai request pairing, inilah jadinya. Terkesan aneh? Memang, bahkan Moka sempat baca ulang sambil bilang, ini yang Moka buat? Pasalnya V selalu Moka jadiin seme harus beralih profesi (?) dan maaf kalau gak bisa jadiin Kook seme sesuai request Natsu karena memang Moka gak tahan kalau dia gak jadi uke.

Btw, kalau ada yang familiar sama penulisan Moka gak usah heran. Moka memang pernah nulis fanfic untuk fandom lain cuma berhenti karena suatu hal. Dan juga panggil Moka aja jangan author, terkesan gimana gitu. Dan untuk yang nemu akun lama Moka, Moka benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah gak bisa stay disana karena hal yang penting.

Dan untuk mengakhiri bacot yang gak berguna ini, Moka minta review, favorite, ataupun follow untuk semangat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Tapi, Moka serius loh tulisan di atas TBC/END, kalau banyak yang minat yah lanjut, kalau gak cuma segini aja. Bukan berarti Moka sombong cuma tekanan batin juga kalau gak dihargai nulis siang malam dan nulis ini tuh pas mendekati UN kemarin ditambah teriakan eomma yang nyuruh ini itu #Curcol. Oh, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal jadi jangan heran kalau pernah baca, lihat, atau apapun. Yang jelas fanfic murni otak Moka dan jangan seenaknya copas!

Btw, Moka tetap histeris karena author favorite Moka di wattpad, Khim Youngiii tiap hari update dan inilah inspirator terbesar Moka meski diam-diam mengagumi. Kalau ingin tahu atau berteman sama Moka bisa kirim melalui PM kok. Terima saran, tetapi tidak untuk kritik karena Moka sudah pernah sakit hati duluan bacanya. Dan entah ini kabar baik atau buruk buat kalian, yang jelas Moka cuma bisa publish hari sabtu dan minggu. In the end, Jeongmal kamsa sudah membaca dan Jeongmal mian kalau gak sesuai harapan. ^_^ (nepuk kotak review)


	2. Chapter 2: I don't think is you

Chapter 2: I don't think is you

Author: Moka~

Pairing: Yoonkook! #SemeDiDepan (tiap chapter berbeda pairing, tetapi pairing utama tidak berubah. Hanya untuk menjalankan cerita! Dan karena ini pairing paling terlihat di chapter ini!"

Disclaimer: BTS bukan punya saya (kecuali jungkook #digampar) dan cerita murni otak saya meski terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic dan film yang telah menodai ide polos saya #jder

Genre: Romance (gagal) beserta life school (yang maksa)

Rated: T+ (bukan M karena terdapat kata kasar untuk anak dibawah umur^^) #GakNyadarUmur

Warning: Masih sama dengan typo berterbangan layaknya aerosol dan EYD yang gak berlaku! Gak usah baca kalau anti yaoi atau gay! Moka nulis cuma yang buat suka karya Moka jadi jangan judge gaya penulisan, pairing, kebacotan dan kesalahan Moka. Moka juga manusia yang punya kekurangan. DLDR! Apa gunanya tombol kembali?!

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Jungkook menguap sesekali merasakan terpaan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Beberapa kali matanya tak fokus dengan penjelasan guru di depannya itu. Kepalanya benar-benar berat karena rasa kantuknya yang menjalar memaksa seluruh tubuhnya beristirahat.

Dia akhirnya tertidur karena merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa mengambil alih dunianya. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang tengah mengamatinya dengan intens. Beberapa kali orang itu mengernyit dengan tingkah laku aneh Jungkook.

Mungkin jika mengambil dari sudut pandang Jungkook, hal itu sudah biasa baginya menahan kantuk saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Berbeda dari sudut pandang pengamat, Kim Seokjin tidak mungkin menahan kantuk saat pelajaran, dia tipe dimana mengantuk akan langsung tertidur. Dia terus mengamati Jungkook hingga sebuah tepukan kasar dibahunya mengalihkan pendangannya.

"Mengapa kau memandangi Seokjin terus, Yoongi?" tanya Jimin menatap sahabatnya itu heran. Biasanya sahabatnya itu anti namanya mencari masalah dengan Seokjin semenjak kejadian dia diikat di gudang sekolah. Jadi, suatu hal yang luar biasa jika sahabatnya itu justru menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan takjub bukannya benci.

"Jangan..." "Tak usah berburuk sangka, Jimin. Atau mulutmu yang cerewet itu akan kujahit dengan benang yang mengandung unsur logam kalau perlu agar tidak bisa digunting" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sangat datar. Jimin bungkam seketika, sahabatnya itu kalau sudah mengancam lebih mengerikan dari Seokjin yang tengah berkumpul dengan anak buahnya.

Akhirnya, tanpa sepengetahuan guru, Yoongi langsung duduk di bangku kosong tepat samping Jungkook. Tangannya menepuk pundak namja itu pelan. Seketika mata namja itu terbuka meski sayu membuatnya menjadi lebih heran, Kim Seokjin itu susah dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur karena pelajaran.

"Ano, aku mau meminjam catatan" Seokjin –alias Jungkook- memberikan catatannya yang lengkap dan justru berwarna-warni untuk memudahkan belajar. Yoongi terdiam melihatnya, sejak kapan Seokjin yang terkenal pemalas itu mempunyai catatan sebegini rapinya. Dia pernah meminjam catatan Seokjin dan tulisan itu sangat berantakan dan bersyukur jika masih bisa dibaca.

"Gomawo" Jungkook mengangguk antusias. 'Sinar mata itu sudah pasti bukan milik Seokjin' batin Yoongi melihat namja dihadapannya ini berbinar senang dan terkesan sangat polos. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal" Jungkook terdiam memandang Yoongi yang sepertinya berusaha merangkai kalimat.

"Kau ini..." "Seokjin, waktunya pergi" perkataan Yoongi terpotong oleh Namjoon yang langsung menarik tangan Jungkook kasar. Yoongi dapat melihat kilasan bingung serta kedipan mata beberapa kali dari namja disebelahnya itu.

Dan semua itu membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa di sebelahnya itu bukanlah Kim Seokjin, lalu siapa dia? Mengapa mereka berdua memiliki wajah serupa? Kim Seokjin bahkan tidak memiliki riwayat alter ego. Jadi siapa yang tadi...

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Suara derap langkah terdengar menggema di penjuru gudang. Beberapa murid terlihat sedang menghabiskan seluruh aktivitas mereka di balik kegelepana itu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang merokok, meminum minuman keras, bahkan ada yang menonton film porno.

Jungkook hanya merinding karena melihat aksi brutal teman-teman kakaknya. "Biasakan dirimu, mereka memang begitu" ucap Namjoon santai kemudian melangkah menuju sebuah kasur yang terlihat kumuh. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya berusaha menerima semua yang terjadi di depannya. Ayolah, dia hidup sebagai murid yang baik di sekolahnya dan sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan segala murid berandalan yang terkenal bringas. Bahkan dalam mimpipun Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"Yo, Seokjin. Mengapa kau tidak ikut kami menonton film ini saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Jungkook mau tak mau melihatnya. "Aku sedang mengantuk, Ravi. Mendengar ocehan tidak berguna guru tadi membuatku benar-benar mendengar dongeng tidur" kata Jungkook dengan sedikit ragu karena ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara seperti itu.

Ravi awalnya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada bicara Jungkook kemudian mengangguk dua kali dan melanjutkan film yang tadi dihentikan olehnya sekedar mengajak Seokjin menonton. Jungkook berjalan pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Namjoon. Namja itu tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan perbuatan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas melihat kelakuan beberapa anak di sekitarnya. Mereka semua benar-benar melukiskan senyum tanpa terpaksa. Dia tersenyum tipis melihatnya, andaikan kehidupannya di sana juga seperti ini. Semua temannya hanya memasang senyum palsu membuatnya benar-benar muak ingin memukul wajah mereka, tetapi dia lebih ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah elusan ringan tiba-tiba terasa pada surai raven Jungkook. "Aku tahu kau gelisah" lirih Namjoon di sampingnya. "Aku tidak..." "Pergerakanmu yang terkesan ragu di kasur ini yang mencerminkan hatimu" ucapnya meski masih memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan disimpan sendiri. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menjadi tempatmu melampiaskan masalahmu, ne..." Namjoon kini membuka matanya dengan tangan yang masih mengelus surai itu. Gerakannya yang terkesan lembut membuat Jungkook mau tak mau tertidur. "Astaga, benar kata Seokjin. Dia sangat manis seperti kelinci kecil dan juga kelakuannya seperti bayi –menggemaskan" gumam Namjoon sedikit terkiki melihat Jungkook tertidur dengan posisi memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Leo jangan biarkan siapapun mengganggu!" teriak Namjoon yang hanya dibalas delikan mata oleh namja yang sedari tadi diam disana. Namun senyum tipis namja itu seakan berkata baiklah. Kembali Namjoon melanjutkan tidurnya meski harus sesak karena keberadaan Jungkook.

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendelikkan matanya ke arah Jimin yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas. Kemudian dia melihat beberapa kumpulan anak yang sangat ditakuti hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dia menyipitkan matanya sekedar melihat dengan jelas apakah Seokjin ada berada di antara mereka.

Pikirannya melayang memikirkan hal aneh ketika tidak melihat Seokjin maupun Namjoon disana. Oh jangan lupakan, untuk pertama kalinya namja bernama Leo dan Ravi tidak ikut dengan kelompok mereka. Biasanya Ravi yang akan memimpin kelompok itu dan Leo berada di belakang dengan auranya yang mencekam.

Seluruh atensinya kembali begitu seorang namja bodoh di sampingnya ini berteriak kencang sembari menarik kedua pipinya dengan kekuatan kecil. "Sekali lagi kau begitu, kupatahkan tanganmu" sinis Yoongi mengusap telinganya. Heol, apa Jimin belum pernah púber? Mengapa suaranya melengking bak yeoja yang berteriak daripada namja yang menggeram? Sungguh suara Jimin tidak main-main oktafnya tinggi dan berpotensi memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Jim, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Yoongi masih memandang kumpulan siswa itu. "Membantu apa?" tanya Jimin mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan sahabatnya ini dan mulai mengikuti arah pandanganya. "Ah, kau mau membalas dendam?" tebak Jimin dengan percaya diri yang akut.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, tidak mungkin ia memberitahu tujuan aslinya hanya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah itu Seokjin atau bukan. Dia belum siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diciptakan oleh Jimin pada akhirnya. "Iya" dengan sedikit keraguan dia membalasnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Oh, ingatkan Yoongi selama ini dialah yang menjadi 'otak' kelompok Jimin. Dia yang selalu menyusun rencana agar tidak terjebak dan mengambil langkah yang mungkin saja jalan terburuk. Yoongi benar-benar merutuk kebodohan Jimin yang setidaknya jangan sedang kambuh hampir setiap saat.

"Ha... Bisa kalian buat kegaduhan 'sedikit' di wilayah Ilsan?" tanya Yoongi menatap Jimin yang menatapnya seakan mengatainya 'kau sedang bodoh, hyung?' Dan melihatnya Yoongi langsung menjitak keras kepala Jimin. "Namjoon itu dari Ilsan dan itu bisa membuat anak buahnya juga akan ikut. Aku akan menangani Seokjin karena dia tetap harus disini, bukan?" perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin mengangguk pelan sedikit meringis sakit pada kepalanya.

"Kalian pergi nanti malam dan buatlah kegaduhan saat jam sekolah. Kupastikan 100% Namjoon beserta anak buahnya akan segera pergi. Dan aku akan menelponmu sekedar memberi sinyal ketika mereka telah pergi ke Ilsan, kau larilah ke Daegu dan menginap di rumahku. Ini bukanlah balas dendam sepenuhnya, hanya sebuah jebakan dan untuk mencegah hal terburuk terjadi"

"Baiklah, hyung" Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Semoga rencananya berjalan lancar sehingga dia bisa mengetahui siapakah sosok Seokjin yang sekarang. Karena firasatnya benar-benar mengatakan di hadapannya bukanlah Kim Seokjin. Yoongi menutup mata sekedar berdoa dan memohon untuk hari esok.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Rencanamu pasti berjalan lancar" Jimin menyadari kegelisahan Yoongi.

"Semoga, Jim. Semoga"

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

"Maaf, tetapi bisakah kali ini kau sendiri di sekolah? Karena hari ini ada masalah di Ilsan dan kami harus mengurusnya, Tetapi, kau tidak usah ikut,oke?" tanya Namjoon memandang Jungkook sedikit khawatir. Dia memang ditugaskan oleh Seokjin menjaga Jungkook, tetapi dia harus menangani masalah di Ilsan.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon memelas, tetapi masih mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan. "Jeongmal mianhae ne, kookie" ucap Namjoon penuh sesal. Jika saja bukan di Ilsan –yang notabene adalah tempat kelahirannya-, dia tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan kelinci kesayangan Seokjin –yang juga menjadi kesayangannya sekarang-.

Jungkook hanya mampu menatap sendu Namjoon yang mengelus pucuk kepalanya sebelum memasuki mobil. "Maafkan aku jikakau benar-benar sendiri karena kelompok kita sepenuhnya pergi karena di sana terjadi masalah yang besar" Namjoon menaikkan jendela mobil sebelum mencarternya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jungkook meremas pelan ujung seragam olahraganya –milik Seokjin- yang sedikit kebesaran. Dia tidak ingin sendiri, selamanya dia ingin bersama seseorang. Tetapi, Jungkook memaksakan sebuah senyum miris menatap kepergian Namjoon, dia sekarang adalah Kim Seokjin. Dia harus sekuat kakaknya.

Jungkook menatap datar ke arah lapangan yang terisi oleh murid sekelasnya sejak tadi. Banyak dari mereka yang terlihat bahagia saat bermain di sana. Jungkook menghela nafas, sekeras apapun dia mencoba, dia tetap tidak akan bisa bermain karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan membuat Jungkook sedikit berjengit di bangku penonton. "Kau tidak bermain? Tidak biasanya" suara itu, suara yang sama dengan seseorang meminjam buku catatannya. "Ah, tidak. Aku sedang kelelahan" ucap Jungkook sekenanya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba seperti kakaknya, dia tetap dijatuhkan oleh kenyataan yang ada.

"Kenalkan, namaku..." "Yoongi" Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar reaksi yang memotong pembicaraannya. "Tidak biasanya kau memanggil nama asliku, biasanya kau memanggil julukanku" ucapan Yoongi membuat Jungkook menggigit bibirnya waspada.

"Hehehe... lagi ingin" perkataan sekenanya dari namja di depannya ini membuat Yoongi menyeringai. Dia memang bukan seseorang yang suka dipotong pembicaraan seenaknya, tetapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa namja di hadapannya ini hanyalah seorang bocah. Dan mendengar yang dikatakan namja ini membuatnya semakin yakin di hadapannya bukanlah seorang Kim Seokjin meskipun wajah mereka sama.

Lama mereka terdiam menyelami pemikiran masing-masing sebelum sebuah teriakan membuat mereka menyadari bahwa sebuah bola melayang ke arah mereka. "AWAS!" teriakan itu seakan membuat semuanya menjadi lambat. Dan setelahnya, yang Yoongi lihat hanya bola yang terkena kepala namja di depannya dengan keras. Semua itu terdeskripsikan melalui suara benturan keras dan tubuh yang menimpanya tiba-tiba. Seokjin –Jungkook- pingsan di pangkuannya membuatnya hanya dapat membeku beberapa saat.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" suara ang Yoongi tidak ketahui milik siapa membuatnya kembali tersadar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Yoongi murka membuat mereka semua terdiam. Salah satu yang mereka takuti adalah Yoongi yang tengah mengamuk, karena namja itu biasanya hanya diam dan cuek. Sekarang di hadapan mereka namja itu sangat mengerikan ketika mengamuk. Tidak perlu sebuah perlakuan, hanya merasakan auranya saja membuatmu merinding.

Yoongi dengan segera menggendong tubuh namja itu dengan bridal. Oh dia segera sadar, sejak kapan ukuran manusia bisa menyusut tiba-tiba? Tubuh di hadapannya ini bahkan hampir sama dengan tubuhnya yang notabene Seokjin itu lebih besar darinya. Menepis semua pemikiran lain, Yoongi segera bergegas mengangkat namja itu menuju UKS untuk mendapat perwatan lebih lanjut.

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Jungkook tersadar dengan sebuah rasa sakit hebat pada bagian kepalanya. Butuh beberapa menit hingga dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di UKS masih dengan rasa pening yang menyerangnya.

Bahkan jendela UKS langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan yang masih memperlihatkannya siswa yang masih bergerak dengan bebasnya. Perasaannya sesak, dia sendiri dan kenyataan itu menamparnya telak. Tidak seorang pun yang menemaninya kini.

Dia terus bertanya apa yang membuatnya tak memiliki teman? Bisakah seseorang setidaknya menemaninya meski hanya beberapa saat karena dia pun tahu waktunya tidak terlalu lama. Jungkook menunduk meremas surainya pelan. Dia hancur ketika tidak ada sebuah topangan sekecil apapun.

Tubuh Jungkook langsung menengang begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang merupakan tanda pintu di ruangan itu terbuka. Buru-buru Jungkook menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepalanya di dalam selimut yang tersedia.

Jungkook sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat akan kejadian selanjutnya. Selimut yang berada di tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersibak keras. Dan terpampanglah wajah Yoongi yang menatapnya sangat datar. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mata mereka bertemu.

Dapat Jungkook dengar Yoongi menggeram. Geraman yang benar-benar membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja di depannya ini jika tahu dirinnya bukanlah Seokjin? Apakah dia akan membalas dendam dengan melampiaskannya?

Yoongi langsung memegang dagu Jungkook ketika merasa kesal karena namja itu terus saja tidak ingin menatapnya. "Tatap aku!" bentak Yoongi membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya. Dapat Yoongi lihat mata berair Jungkook dan tubuh Jungkook yang gemetaran mengalir di tangannya. _'Dia penurut'_ batin Yoongi gemas.

"Kau siapa? Aku tahu kau bukan Kim Seokjin!" Yoongi berucap dengan nada rendah membuatnya seperti menggeram. "Jeo... Jeon... Jung... Kook" nada terbata-bata itu membuat Yoongi mengernyit sebentar guna memproses apa yang dikatakannya. Jungkook langsung menunduk dan Yoongi dapat membaca dari ekspresi tubuhnya jika Jungkook ketakutan dan membutuhkan sebuah perlindungan.

Yoongi langsung memeluk Jungkook sekedar menenangkan namja itu. Dapat Yoongi rasakan ketika tubuh yang dipeluknya itu tiba-tiba menegang kemudian rileks ketika sudah beberapa saat. "Aku takut" lirihan itu terdengar membuat Yoongi tersenyum tulus. "Aku disini Jungkook. Tidak apa aku akan melindungimu" Yoongi berbisik dan membuat tubuh itu semakin nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Ketika sudah dirasa lebih tenang, Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan polos membuat Yoongi setengah mati merasa gemas. Yoongi perlahan duduk di kasur Jungkook membuat kasur itu sedikit berguncang karena Yoongi langsung menghempaskan badannya. "Jadi, apa alasanmu berada disini?" tanya Yoongi membuat Jungkook kembali melepas kontak tatapan mereka.

"Tenang saja" ucap Yoongi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu. "Aku ingin merasakan kehidupan hyungku. Aku ingin merasakan rasanya mempunyai teman karena tidak seorangpun yang ingin berteman denganku disana" tangan Jungkook terkepal menandakan sang empu menahan gejolak emosi.

"Apakah kau akan menghajarku karena kesalahan hyungku atau melaporkan kepada sekolah?" pertanyaan polos itu membuat Yoongi tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia dapat tertawa bebas karena lelucon Jimin selama ini benar-benar garing. "Tidak. Meski aku memang pernah dihajar hyungmu, tetapi aku tidak sejahat itu –dan juga kau sangat manis" ucap Yoongi tersenyum tipis membuat Jungkook memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Yah, memang aku mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda dengan Seokjin dalam soal hajar-menghajar. Dan aku menyukaimu karena kau sangat manis dan menggemaskan" Yoongi mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook membuat sang empu hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyukai hyung. Hyung jangan marah karena aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar hyung" ucapan polos itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi semakin gemas. Yoongi memeluk Jungkook dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kau polos sekali. Aku mengucapkannya berarti aku mau bersamamu" Yoongi terkekeh gemas. "- dan terima kasih memanggilku hyung."

"Bersama berarti ingin menjadi pacar, bukan?" perntanyaan –yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan- polos itu membuat Yoongi memasang senyum. Dia tidak menampik jika jatuh ke dalam pesona polos Jungkook. "Kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu, berarti aku bisa menjadi guardianmu?" Yoongi mulai terbawa untuk mengikuti alur polos namja di hadapannya ini.

"Guardian itu apa?" "Aku akan melindungimu sebagai orang tua, menyayangimu layaknya saudara, menghabiskan waktu seperti teman, dan menjadi tempat curhat dengan sahabat. Kau mau, bukan?" Belum sempat Jungkook berbicara, Yoongi telah memotongnya, "kau sudah menolakku sebagai pacar, maka aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk hal ini" Jungkook langsung menunduk dan meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin bersamaku kecuali hyung kembarku. Aku sudah trauma mempunyai teman pengkhianat" lirih Jungkook membuat Yoongi menatapnya iba. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Jungkook bertukar hanya karena itu. "Aku menyukai hidup hyungku karena dia mempunyai teman yang baik dan setia" perlahan wajah Jungkook terdongak dan menampilkan mata sembabnya.

Yoongi langsung memeluk Jungkook membagi kepercayaan. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi guardianmu, Jungkook" bisik Yoongi membuat Jungkook mendorongnya pelan. "Janji?" kelingking Jungkook terulur. Yoongi tersenyum gemas karena Jungkook benar-benar tipikal anak kecil –bahkan bayi. Mengapa Seokjin tidak pernah memperlihatkannya? Sudah dia pastikan dia akan menculik namja kelinci ini karena tingkat kepolosan dan keimutannya.

"Ne, hyung janji" kelingking Yoongi terpaut dengan kelingking Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum manis menampilkan kedua gigi kelincinya membuatnya semakin manis. _'Kau benar-benar bukan Seokjin. Tetapi, aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu karena aku bisa merasakan namanya memberi kasih sayang dan pelindungan'_ batin Yoongi masih menatap Jungkook yang memegang jemarinya gemas.

"Hyung benar-benar menjadi temanku, kan?" Yoongi mengusak surai Jungkook dengan gemas. "Tentu saja. Hyung kan sudah berjanji" Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang kini mencoba berdiri meski berkali-kali gagal. "Jangan takut lagi, Jungkook. Aku disini sebagai guardianmu" Yoongi terkekeh dan menarik pelan tubuh Jungkook agar kembali berbaring.

"Aku mempunyai teman" lirih Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

"Aku guardianmu" lirih Yoongi memeluk Jungkook dan mencoba tertidur juga.

.

.

~I don't think is you~

.

.

TBC/END (?)

Oke, Moka balik lagi karena Moka lagi mood lanjutin. Dan buat yang kecewa karena konfliknya gak complex (?), Moka minat maaf karena Moka gak bisa bikin konflik rumit, alasannya Moka ujung-ujungnya gak tau cara nyelesaiin konfliknya. Jadi, terkesan maksa gitu dan ringan gini #NunjukKeAtas

Moka memang kecewa karena reaksi di fanfic yang Snow Memory. Cuma Moka nyadar juga kalau fanfic yang itu masih terbilang jelek. Maklumi gaya penulisan yang masih urak-urakan khas anak kelas 7. Dan sekedar curhat, Moka punya banyak fav author di wattpad, cuma ada satu author yang hiatus panjang karena ketahuan sekolah buat ff. Jadi, Moka juga was-was karena takut ketahuan.

Oke, karena Moka paling suka namanya balas review kalian jadi Moka balas tiap chapter. Moka selalu sempatin untuk nyelipin balasan review kok ^^

Natsuya12: Please beb. Ini juga dipublish karena kau yang hampir mirip guru yang suka nagih tugas menjelang semester. Btw, makasih sudah mau baca dan maaf kalau jelek dan gak sesuai harapan. Requestmu yang satunya terlalu menekan batin sehingga Moka gak kuat nulis. Sini Moka cipok :*

KPOPfics: Ciee yang pendukung Kookie uke juga ^_^. Yep, Moka gak kuat ngeliat muka Kookie yang imut dijadiin seme apalagi kalau bayangin yang pas predebut masih unyu dan make bando kelinci. Gemes pengen bawa pulang. Makasih sudah baca dan maaf kalau jelek plus gak sesuai imajinasi :*

Reiya zuanfu: Annyeong zu. Moka mau minta maaf besar dulu karena di chapter ini belum ada JinV. Karena Moka bikinnya berurut biar gak bingung sama ceritanya gak kecampur karena alurnya Jungkook sama Seokjin agak beda. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya Seokjin muncul. Makasih sudah sempat baca dan maaf karena gak sesuai harapan :*

Kyuminjoong: Hiks Moka gak bisa update kilat juga karena harus nunggu paketan orang #GakModal. Suka? Moka senang ada yang suka karena ceritanya rada abal dan terkesan aneh plus jelek. Makasih sudah mampir baca dan maaf kalau gak sesuai yang diinginkan :*

Guest: Huwe Moka minta maaf banget. Tetapi, memang Kookie uke cuma Taetae yang harus turun peringkat (?) karena ini juga berdasarkan request. Kapan-kapan Moka bikin fanfic Vkook. Makasih sudah mau baca dan maaf karena Moka memang nulis gak sesuai harapan :*

Makasih buat yang sudah review, favorite, ma follow

 _ **~Natsuya12~sweetkookie60~reiya zuanfu~Ichaa846~Rapstarmon~Sien Venus~KPOPfics~Kyuminjoong~**_

 _ **~ choppyMOW ~ YM424 ~**_

Maaf yang tidak disebutkan karena Moka juga malas baca pesan yahoo satu-satu #ditabok

Akhir kata makasih sudah sempat baca dan maaf kalau fanfic ini jelek. Review, Follow, Favorite sangat Moka harapkan untuk tau bagaimana kalian menilai karya Moka

Dan Moka tetap bilang Moka gak terima kritikan karena Moka itu anak baperan, saran Moka masih terima apalagi ide cerita kalau ada yang mau #pundung


	3. Chapter 3: The People is Strange

Chapter 3: I can't let you free

Author: Moka~

Pairing: Mulai chapter ini Moka gak akan bicara soal pairing :3

Disclaimer: BTS milik yang berhak. Moka pengen ngarungi Jungkook tapi bisa dibully duluan .-.

Genre: Romance ma school life sedikit percikan misteri(?) kalau ingin mengikuti alur yang ada

Rated: T

Warning: Moka sebenarnya lagi ngeblank dan dipaksa nulis jadilah gini. Pointless banget! Typo tersebar! Ide pasaran! Yaoi! dan ini versi remake yang belum tentu lebih bagus dari sebelumnya! Gak usah baca kalau gak suka pairing, alur, gaya bahasa, atau Moka! DLDR! Tombol kembali tetap ada~

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Seokjin menatap jengah kepada orang di sekelilingnya. Beberapa dari mereka menatap takut padanya. Mungkin untuk dirinya ditatap seperti itu sudah biasa, tetapi untuk adik kembarnya yang tergolong manja, penakut, bahkan lembut itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang menganehkan. Tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Jungkook ditakuti oleh orang lain.

Ada yang aneh disini –jelas sangat aneh terjadi. Jika memang Jungkook ditakuti karena berada dalam golongan kasta, mereka harusnya menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan hormat dan sebagainya yang membuat Seokjin terkadang muak melihat tatapan yang bagai topeng itu. Tetapi, Seokjin melihat adalah pandangan takut –sangat ketakutan yang didapatnya.

Seokjin harusnya menanyakan pada Hoseok saat mereka bersama di kelas. Seokjin mendecih mengingat Hoseok yang sedang berada di ruang guru yang entah masalah apa dan Seokjin tidak ingin sedikitpun ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Kembali ke sekelilingnya yang membuat Seokjin semakin heran adalah murid yang terkesan mengambil jalan berputar untuk menghindarinya.

Memang Seokjin baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, namun radarnya tetap saja langsung menangkap kejadian ganjil di sekitarnya. Seokjin menepuk pundak salah satu murid yang berhasil di dekatinya diam-diam. Murid itu menoleh hendak membentaknya karena kesal. Pupil matanya yang membesar menatap nyalang berubah seketika ketika menatap maniknya, pupil itu bergetar sarat akan ketakutan.

"Ma... maafkan aku, Jungkook-ssi" suara itu terdengar semakin mengecil dan lirih pada ujung kalimat. Seokjin menyipitkan matanya berusaha menyelami keganjilan murid di hadapannya yang benar-benar tak berdaya padahal dia hanya menepuk pundak dengan tenaga kecil. Tangannya merasakan getaran kuat yang sangat kentara. "Kumohon maafkan aku" namja itu berbisik dan hanya berdiri mematung tak berniat menepis tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela nafas kemudian menarik tangannya dari bahu namja itu. "Pergi..." belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja itu sudah berlari sangat kencang menjauh dari tempatnya tadi. Murid yang melihat saja juga ikut berlari ketika Seokjin menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah mereka. Mereka terkesan tak menanggapinya, menggubrisnya, dan menjauhinya entah dengan alasan apa.

Seokjin menghela nafas berusaha menghilangkan pikiran sejenak dari keganjilan hidup adiknya ini. Seokjin berjalan pelan dengan niat mengitari gedung sekolah. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dia tidak terbiasa seperti ini, dia selalu diikuti oleh temannya saat berada di sekolahnya. Bahkan ketika dirinya melewati lorong yang ramai, murid yang berada di hadapannya langsung menepi dan tidak sedikit yang berlari menjauh untuk memberi jalan.

Seokjin harus terbiasa dengan hal ini untuk ke depannya. Ketika Seokjin menatap beberapa murid yang sedang bercanda, mereka akan langsung terdiam. Bahkan ada yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dan langsung menangis keras di hadapannya memint pengampunan. Dia merasa seperti benar-benar harus ditakuti dan dipuja dalam hal kekuasaan.

Seokjin langsung kembali berpikir, apakah ini benar-benar karena kekuasaan? Dia merasa bukan hal seperti itu, tetapi hal yang lebih rumit dan complex untuk dijelaskan. Sesuatu yang mengerikan sudah terjadi pada sekolah ini. Dan Seokjin entah merasa dia harus menemukannya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kehidupan adiknya sejak dia tak memantau, mengawasi, dan mengatur seluruh hidup adiknya seperti dulu.

"Dimana letak kantin?" gumamnya yang seketika membuat murid di sekitarnya menegang. Mereka terlihat ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu –Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu mereka ingin melakukan hal yang sama atau pemikiran mereka tiba-tiba sama karena mereka menegang hampir bersamaan. Seorang namja denga surai dark grey berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. _'akhirnya ada seseorang yang normal'_ batin Seokjin melihat namja itu hanya biasa saja ke arahnya tak seperti yang lain.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, senpai" namja itu berucap datar dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya dengan kode agar diikuti. Seokjin mengikuti langkah namja itu terkesan cepat berusaha mempersama langkah mereka. Namja itu hanya memandang kosong ke arah depan, tidak berniat menoleh kepada Seokjin sedikitpun.

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

"Apa itu?" tanya Seokjin melihat bayangan samar-samar. Seokjin berhenti kemudian meraih lengan namja itu agar mau mengikuti keinginannya. Dan Seokjin hanya membulatkan matanya melihat namja yang tadi menabraknya kini tengah berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan namja yang sepertinya preman sekolah.

"Apa-apaan sekolah ini menindas seperti itu?" gumam Seokjin tidak terima ketika melihat namja itu mengerang kesakitan dengan pukulan yang beberapa kali melayang ke arahnya. "Kau apakan Jungkook! Kau ingin kejadian yang dulu kembali terulang!" samar-samar Seokjin mendengar perkataan salah satu dari mereka. Seokjin mengernyit merasa ada yang janggal dengan perkataan itu? Kejadian yang telah terjadi pada masa lampau seperti apa?

"Kita harus menolongnya!" seru Seokjin berusaha menuju ke arah namja itu. Tetapi, dia merasakan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya mengerat seakan membelenggunya untuk tetap berada disana. Seokjin berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu, tetapi tidak berhasil. Sedangkan namja yang memegang pergelangannya hanya menatap datar ke arahnya dan memasang seringai yang sangat tipis –bahkan Seokjin tidak akan melihatnya jika tidak benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membantuku, ya sudah. Tetapi, aku ingin membantunya! Jadi lepaskan cengkramanmu! Ini mulai menyakitkan!" Seokjin tetap berusaha melepas cengkraman yang sangat erat itu. Seringai terpatri pada namja dark grey itu semakin lebar dan kemudian dia -tiba sebuah tawa mengerikan keluar darinya membuat Seokjin berpikir bahwa namja di hadapannya ini telah gila oleh sesuatu.

"Kau bukan Jungkook" tawa sinis menyelingi kalimat itu membuat tubuh Seokjin menegang mendengarnya. Suara namja di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba memberat seakan menyimpan racun mematikan yang akan keluar jika dia salah bicara dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan namja itu. "Tentu saja aku Jungkook!" Seokjin menepis perkataan yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Aku memang tidak sepintar anak lain –aku terkesan bodoh. Tetapi, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui seluk beluk tubuh seseorang. Pergelanganmu, bahumu lebih besar dari sebelumnya" Namja itu melepas cengkramannya. "Hei, aku ini bisa tumbuh!" Seokjin berucap tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan namja di hadapannya.

"Untuk tinggi, mungkin saja kau bisa bertambah pesat. Tetapi, aku tidak bodoh untuk melihat ukuranmu bertambah drastis padahal masa rentang liburan kemarin tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tumbuh sedrastis itu" Seokjin seketika bungkam mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyangkal untul hal terakhir. Apakah namja itu terlalu memperhatikan keadaaan sekitarnya sedetail itu?

"Aku..."

"Kau juga bukan dari Jepang melihat cara pengucapanmu agak kasar dibanding sebelumnya –mungkin aku bukan seseorang yang menjunjung formalitas dalam bicara. Jika berbicara mendetail soal pengucapan dan satori, kau ini berasal dari Korea, tepatnya Seoul. Tetapi, kau bukan benar-benar dari Seoul karena terkadang nada bicaramu berubah meski hanya sesekali" Astaga, sebenarnya siapa namja di hadapannya? Apakah dia benar-benar masih seorang murid?

"Kau siapa?" Seokjin mulai geram mendengar detail yang dibicarakan oleh namja di depannya dengan seenaknya seakan identitas pertukarannya adalah hal yang mudah untuk ditemukan, semudah membuka sebuah buku ataupun mengambil mainan dari bayi. "Tak ada yang perlu kau tahu lebih tentangku kecuali nama" namja itu menyeringai meremehkan Seokjin.

"Ah, kau adalah Kim Seokjin? Saudara kembar Jungkook, bukan?" Namja itu berucap dengan nada sing a song. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini" kemudian sebuah tawa terdengar mencela terhadap pernyataan sebelumnya. "Katakan siapa dirimu, brengsek?!" Seokjin menggeram kemudaian berusaha menyerang namja itu meski dihindari dengan mudahnya.

Namja itu menghindari sembari melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Seokjin yang tersulut amarah sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengikuti namja di hadapannya yang sesekali menghindari dan berjalan mundur. Hanya gemeletuk serta nafas berat yang terdengar dari Seokjin karena merasa kesal dengan namja yang benar-benar meremehkannya.

"Ah, sudah sampai senpai~" perkataan bernada sing a song itu menyadari Seokjin jika sudah berada di kantin. Benar-benar namja dengan pemikiran yang susah terbaca, terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Keadaan kantin tiba-tiba hening dan beberapa murid mulai keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui tentang tempat ini sebenarnya, tetapi tak apa kalau ingin mencari tahu sendiri. Anggap saaj sebuah permainan dengan kau bidaknya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sudah tercipta dulu. Ah, maaf kau tidak mengerti perkataanku tadi?" tawa meremehkan mulai keluar lagi untuk menyindir kemampuan menangkap informasi Seokjin.

"Singkatnya, tidak ada satu pun yang berubah dari sekolah ini meskipun kau mencari tahu dan berusaha mengubahnya. Pakai otak kecilmu untuk mencerna perkataanku" Namja itu menyentil keras kening Seokjin dan mendapat sebuah geraman tak terima. "Dan satu lagi, namaku Sehun, hanya itu sebuah informasi yang dapat kukatakan padamu dari diriku sendiri" Sehun berucap kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Seokjin dapat bertanya satu hal saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tetapi, aku harus mengisi perut dulu" Seokjin mengomel karena tidak sempat mengejar namja dark grey itu. Dan Seokjin melangkah mengambil sesuatu yang menurutnya enak untuk dimakan. Beberapa murid masih seperti menjauhinya ketika dia mendekat, bahkan ada antrian yang bubar hanya karena langkahnya yang makin mendekat.

"Cih, menyebalkan" gumam Seokjin

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Seokjin berjalan menyusuri gedung olahraga dengan mengabaikan beberapa tatapan ngeri yang tertuju padanya. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa sejak dari kantin tadi, mereka semua sama tak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun. Ketika dia sudah memasuki salah satu lapangan indoor, permainan disana seketika terhenti melihatnya yang langsung masuk dengan menendag pintu.

Persetan dengan sopan santun, mereka semua yang lebih dulu memancing amarahnya meskipun dia hanyalah anak baru yang tidak mengerti hidup disini sedikitpun, apalagi anak dengan surai dark grey itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin memukul telak wajah meremehkan itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk sehingga dia tak bisa menampilkan ekspresi apapun bila perlu karena tak sanggup.

Seokjin melangkah –lebih tepatnya menghentak karena suara langkah kakinya begitu menggema keras dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Lapangan indoor yang digunakan untuk olahraga khusus permainan basket yang menjadi pilihannya melampiaskan amarah.

Saat beberapa klub basket hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, suara Seokjin menggelegar penuh kemarahan, "Aku tahu kalian takut padaku! Tetapi, aku yang akan turun langsung meninju wajah kalian jika tak melakukan satu set game denganku!" Perkataan itu membuat seluruh anggota klub otomatis membeku tak tahu harus memilih yang mana. "Kali ini aku tak bercanda! Menghabiskan waktu di korea setidaknya membuatku belajar cara menghajar dengan sangat hebat"

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Beberapa anggota klub hanya bisa memandang ragu ke arah Seokjin karena mereka mengira dia adalah Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak bisa olahraga sedikitpun. Apalagi dia sekarang sedang melawan sang ketua klub yang terkenal sangat hebat dalam melakukan cara menipu dalam basket. Beberapa sekolah lawan saja kewalahan karena trik menipu yang susah diprediksi.

Seorang wasit berdiri di tengah mereka dengan sebuah bola di tangannya. "Skor..." "Tidak, aku ingin pemenang adalah yang duluan memasuki bola ke dalam ring sebanyak 5 kali" Seokjin langsung memotong ucapan itu membuat wasit –yang salah satu anggota klub basket menelan ludahnya takut karena suara Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menjadi deep. "Baiklah, permainan menggunakan half court dengan system memasukkan bola sebanyak 5" cicitnya takut.

Sang wasit melemparkan bolanya dan melambung tinggi ke atas. Seokjin dengan gerakan cepat langsung mengambil bola itu sebelum sang lawan sempat meraihnya. Dari segi fisik, mungkin saja ketua basket itu yang menang, hanya saja dari segi kelincahan Seokjin lah yang masih memimpin. Jika diperhatikan dari cara bermain, dia mungkin diletakkan pada posisi guard, mungkin point guard.

Seokjin terus berlari ke arah ring dengan dribbling dan melakukan jump shoot dengan mudahnya karena lawannya berada agak di belakang. Dan terdengar peluit yang menandakan turn over dengan posisi lawan yang memegang bola kali ini. Dan Seokjin melihat sang lawan melakukan double dribble membuatnya sedikit mewaspadai gerakannya.

Dan benar saja, ketika Seokjin hendak mendekat, lawan melakukan change of pace membuatnya sedikit kesusahan karena langkah yang tiba-tiba berubah. Perkiraannya benar, pemain itu merupakan tipe bertahan yang sepertinya mengandalkan cara tipu. Dan sang lawan melakukan long shoot yang otomatis bisa dibaca oleh Seokjin. Dengan segera, Seokjin intercept sehingga bola terpotong dari jalurnya dan berpindah ke kekuasaannya.

Dan langsung Seokjin lanjutkan dengan shooting saat melayang di udara. Dan peluit kembali terdengar menandakan skornya 2-0 untuk Seokjin. Kali ini Seokjin yang memegang bola, tetapi langkahnya langsung dipotong oleh sang lawan dengan gerakan stutter step yaitu langkah tipu. Seokjin menyeringai, benar-benar tipikal pemain tipu.

Permainan terus berjalan hingga skor seri dengan 4-4 yang membuat Seokjin harus benar-benar menjalankan otaknya untuk mencari tipuan dari sang lawan. Kali ini sang lawan yang memegang bola dan melakukan langkah yang Seokjin langsung menyipit karena bsai membacanya. Langkah triple treat position yang memungkinkan menembak, menerobos, atau mengoper. Jika dicocokkan untuk permainan dan situasi, sang lawan akan menggunakan opsi pertama: shooting.

Seokjin dengan cepat melakukan change of direction membuat lawan tiba-tiba bingung dengan arah lari Seokjin yang berubah dan tanpa sadar bola telah direbut darinya. Seokjin dengan cepat melakukan rebound dengan mengenai bola dalam persegi merah yang membuat bola memantul masuk ke dalam keranjang. Dan menjadi akhir dari peluit panjang yang menandakan permainan telah berakhir dengan skor yang berbeda satu –sangat tipis.

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

"Kau hebat" ucap Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang ketua basket yang membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah lapangan dengan menghirup nafas rakus akibat pertandingan melelahkan sebelumnya. Namja itu ragu mengulurkan tangannya, "Tak apa" senyuman Seokjin membuat namja itu meraih tangannya dan tersenyum juga.

"Kau bisa mengikuti klub basket jika mau" ucap sang ketua menjabat tangan Seokjin. "Aku akan ikut, tetapi hanya sebentar. Tak apa? Setelahnya aku benar-benar tak akan memegang bola orange itu lagi" sang ketua mengangguk dan menepuk bahunya sebagai apresiasi. "Setidaknya kau pernah ikut dalam klub kami" Sang ketua tersenyum dan memberi kode kepada Seokjin agar megikutinya.

Seokjin melangkah ke arah bangku khusus anggota. Dia disambut dengan tatapan ragu yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung –terlalu canggung untuk berbicara. "Tidak apa, dia akan mengikuti klub kita sementara" suara hangat sang ketua memecah keheningan yang justru semakin membuat mereka semua tegang. "Aw, kalian membuatku mendapat penyambutan yang buruk" ucap Seokjin berwajah pura-pura sedih.

"Kau lucu" suara melengking terdengar dan tiba-tiba seorang yeoja sudah berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan berbinar. "ah, maafkan dia. Dia anggota termuda dan satu-satunya pemain yeoja disini jadi maklumilah sifatnya yang kekanakan" bisik sang ketua yang justru membuat Seokjin terkekeh. "Aku suka anak kecil!" Seokjin mencubit gemas pipi yeoja itu. "Kenapa kalian diam? Jungkook oppa baik tak seperti yang kalian katakan. Benarkan oppa?"

Seokjin hanya terkekeh semabri mengangguk membenarkannya. Dia sebenarnya membenarkan sebagai Seokjin –bukan Jungkook karena dia sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dari kehidupan adiknya semenjak orang tua mereka berpisah. Dan tak lama beberapa anggota menyambutnya hangat diikuti seluruh anggota yang meminta maaf sudah salah sangka padanya dari awal.

"Hei, kau bisa mengajariku, gadis kecil?" Seokjin dengan cepat akrab dengan yeoja itu. Dan setelah berbicara sekilas dengan ketua tim, yeoja itulah yang seperti menggerakkan klub ini karena dialah klub bisa ceria seperti sekarang tak terlalu serius. Yeoja itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku akan mengajari oppa" dengan kedua tangan terkepal lucu dengan gesture menyemangati siapa saja.

"Kumohon bantuannya" Seokjin membungkuk hormat dan mendapat apresiasi yang sangat baik dari mereka. Ada yang menyanjungnya, menepuk bahunya, sampai menangis yang membuat Seokjin sendiri bingung mengapa. Seokjin tersenyum, bisakah dia mengubah hidup suram adiknya dengan ini? Karena Jungkook sebenarnya seseorang yang butuh teman. Seokjin berharap tidak terjadi hal yang terjadi saat pertama kali dia mengenal sekolah ini.

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, seseorang tengah memandangnya dari bangku penonton yang tidak terkena cahaya sehingga terlihat gelap dan tidak akan terlihat apapun disana jika tidak dicermati. Namja itu tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan menonton segala yang Seokjin lakukan sejak awal. Sebuah tawa keluar sumbang darinya melihat Seokjin tersenyum senang dibawahnya.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa dengannya?" Suara lain muncul begitu pula dengan bayangan yang berada di belakangnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Hakyeon hyung –atau yang harus kupanggil N hyung?" suara itu berucap sini menuai decakan sebal dari pemilik bayangan. "Jika aku melihatmu melakukan hal yang buruk pada Jungkook" Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu dengannya" Sehun bernada sing a song membuat Hakyeon berdecih jengah di belakangnya. "Tadi saja kau membuatnya sebal" suara menuntut terdengar tak terima. "Aku hanya membuatnya sebal, ok? Bukan melecehkannya" Sehun tetap membalasnya dengan tenang dan datar meskipun wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan tidak nyaman dengan situasi memojokkan ini.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku jika itu terjadi" suara menggeram mengakhiri pembicaraannya bersama dengan langkah sepatu yang kian menjauh dari tempatnya. _'kau pikir dia anak bayi yang harus dijaga?'_ batin Sehun sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan Hakyeon.

"Tapi, menarik juga dia tidak mengetahui bahwa dia bukan Jungkook padahal kemampuan menganalisanya satu level di atasku. Atau dia terlalu serius dengan rencananya sehingga terlalu larut dan membuat kemampuannya menurun?" Sehun terkekeh sendiri memikirkan perkataannya meskipun tidak ada yang lucu sekalipun terselip di dalamnya.

"Kau disini" suara lain tidak menghentikan kekehan Sehun. "Tentu saja. Menurutmu aku bukan namja sembarangan yang melakukan tugas, bukan?" sinis Sehun kembali menjadi tenang. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang terlalu hiperaktif sehingga kadang-kadang kita hampir ketahuan" perkataan sarkas itu keluar membuat seseorang di belakangnya mulai berjalan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Tetapi, aku juga berguna" namja itu menepuk bahu Sehun keras membuatnya langsung menepis tangan yang berada di pundaknya. "Kau menyebalkan Hoseok" Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya tertawa pelan melihat sebuah nada sebal terselip dala perkataan namja itu. "Sudah, kau juga sudah mengetahui itu bukan Jungkook kan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Langsung sekilas aku mengetahuinya, mereka terlalu berbeda" Hoseok menyeringai mendengarnya, Sehun memang tidak pernah meleset.

"Mau ikut bertaruh dengan melihat kehidupan Seokjin dalam Jungkook?" Hoseok membalikkan tangannya membuat telapak tangannya menghadap ke Sehun. "Menarik" Sehun memukul keras telapak tangan Hoseok yang berada di atas pahanya.

.

~Between Two of Us~

.

Seokjin menatap heran Hoseok yang membaca buku di taman sekolah. Jas sekolahnya terlipat rapi hingga sebatas siku, tetapi masih dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Hoseok yang menyadari keberadaan Seokjin langsung mengalihkan pandangannnya dan menepuk bangku kosong disampingnya. Seokjin hanya menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu karena kelelahan, bukan berarti dia menuruti perintah Hoseok. Dia memiliki ego tinggi.

"Kau habis berolahraga?" Hoseok bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku tidak seperti dirimu" sinis Seokjin sembari mengibas kaos olahraganya yang basah karena keringat. "Kau bau" canda Hoseok yang tidak digubris Seokjin. "Ini" ucap Hoseok menyerahkan botol mineral yang langsung diminum rakus oleh Seokjin.

Beberapa saat, suasana hening hanya diisi oleh angin yang berhembus pelan. "Hoseok, aku ingin bertanya" Seokjin masih menutup matanya tidak melihat raut Hoseok yang terlihat aneh. "Untuk apa kau memberitahu kalau ingin bertanya?" nada Hoseok yang bingung membuat Seokjin merutuki bicaranya yang salah.

"Mengapa semua orang disini aneh?" tanya Seokjin membuka matanya dan melihat Hoseok masih fokus dengan bukunya. Hoseok menghela nafas kemudian menutup bukunya dan memandang ke arah Seokjin sinis dilengkapi dengan sebuah seringai. "Waktu yang akan menjawabnya" ucap Hoseok rendah membuat Seokjin tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" "Aku akan mempermudahnya. Aku tidak akan memberitahu apa yang terjadi, kaulah sendiri yang harus mencari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Semua yang kuceritakan bisa saja menjadi clue untukmu agar bisa mengetahui masa lalu Jungkook yang membuatnya seperti sekarang" Dan Seokjin bersumpah senyum mengerikan Hoseok itu dapat memancing rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sehingga disini menjadi sangat aneh

.

.

~The People is Strange~

.

.

TBC/END (?)

Moka nulis dua hari aja buat reader tercinta~ dan kenapa baru Moka publish? Karena Moka teler sama dunia nyata...

Jungkook: Baiklah, kookie disin membalas karena Moka sudah teler #NusukPakeLidi

Sky Onix: Makasih sudah suka Kookie, ne... Kookie jadi senang ada yang suka sama Kookie #SenyumSenyumSendiri Di chapter ini Jin hyung yang meranin dulu~ Kookie lagi cuti karena belajar. Chapter 4 Kookie balik kok tapi gak tahu bisa sama Jimin hyung atau gak #pundung

: sudah dilanjutin kok meski Kookie gak ada di sini cuma nyempil nama #Mewek Pas baca ulang ff ini Kookie disayang banget sama Jin hyung #MelukJin

KPOPfics: Kookie senang punya teman kek Suga hyung. Suga hyung baik sama Kookie juga... Kookie juga suka meranin fanfic fluffy #LompatKegirangan Tapi Moka jarang ngasih fluff ke Kookie kan Kookie jadi sedih #Ngambek

Hira Ashiko: Kookie kan imut dari lahir #NarsisAlaKelinci. Moka memang gak bisa buat konflik complex jadi kadang Kookie bingung fanfic ini banyak yang suka kah... Kookie habis meranin aja langsung mingkem karena gak ngerti sudah lewatin konflik apa belum. Kookie ingin jelasin Hoseok hyung itu siapa tapi keburu dijadikan sate kelinci ama Moka #LariKeJimin

Pink Natsu: Kookie mewakili minta maaf karena update gak sesuai janji Moka ke Natsu. Tapi, gak papa jadi Kookie bisa balas review karena Moka sudah gak kuat mikir #MelukTaehyung

Dan Kookie ucapkan terima kasih sudah baca fanfic Moka sama maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan para reader sekalian. Dan Kookie mau pesan, yang gemes sama Kookie di chapter 2, kookie jan dikarungi, nanti Kookie gak sama hyung lagi dong #NatapTajamMoka

Season dua setelah remake:

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: Jungkook ngucapin makasih karena reviewnya jadi Moka bisa nyadar #ditatapSinis Dan kalian yang bingung membuat Moka sadar alur cepat banget

Samuel903: Gomawo~ Jungkook sudah ceramahi Moka jadi dibikin ver remake supaya gak kecepetan dan mudah dipahami reader

Pink Natsu: Jungkook minta maaf kalau gak ngerti, tapi Kookie salut karena tebakannya benar

Hira Ashiko: Yep, Jin hyung naksir Kookie. Siapa yang gak naksir Kookie coba? #DimasukinKeKarung


End file.
